A Princess
by I got a new account
Summary: Shiriyuki is a pricess bad at spelling Reviwe plz EVERYTHING MIGHT BE A LITTLE OR ALOT OCC BUT IT'S SOMEWHAT GOOD
1. Chapter 1

"Shirayuki," Zen yell's seeing the lovely redhaired healer working at the garden.

"Zen," SHe waves back.

"How you doing master," Obi says.

"Hello Obi I'm good," Zen says.

"There that's the last batch of them Obi," Shirayuki says.

"Ok where do I put them," Obi asks.

"Inside give them to Ryu," Shiroyuki says.

"Oh ok," He say's carrying away.

"So what are you doing here Zen," Shirayuki says.

"Why, can't I talk to you," He asks.

"Th-that's not what I meant you could have asked for me to come to your office you didn't have to come here," She says.

"Well I like the out door and I needed to get away from all that paperwork," Zen says.

"So you ran away," She says.

"Ok ok you caught me," Zen says.

"Well how may I help you," She says.

"How about a nice stroll," He say's.

"Oh ok," She says we walk she introduces flower's to me that he like's.

"ZEN ZEN WHERE ARE YOU," They hear Mitsuhide say.

"Oh no run," He says grabbing her hand she smiles while they run away but in the end they get caught.

"Oh well bye then Zen," Shirayuki says walking back to her room.

"I wonder when I should tell him or maybe I should just leave," Shirayuki says.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"May I come in," Zen asks.

"Oh come in Zen," Shirayuki says.

"Shirayuki is something bothering you aren't acting like your self," Zen asks.

"Well I need some time to go somewhere but I need to go alone so I well didn't have the courage to ask," She admits.

"Oh I don't mind ," Zen says.

"Oh you don't thank you can I leave tomorrow," She asks.

"Sure be careful can I send obi with you," Zen asks.

"Sorry Zen but I have to do this alone," She say's he nodded and leaves she pack's for tomorrow.

-ZEN LATER-

"Obi, I need you to spy on Shirayuki tomorrow and don't let her see then repot where she goes and what she does," Zen says.

"Ok Master," Obi says.

-MORNING-

Shirayuki goes through a forest and then goes in a carriage. Thank's to Obi's ninja skills he follows behind. Then they reach a castel. She walks and sits in the garden sipping tea.

"Sister how are you," A man says he has black hair and green emerald eye's.

"I have been great I don't have much time I only came because you asked what do you want," SHe replies coldly.

"We need you to return a princess can't be walking around anymore," He says.

"Well that's too bad I like my life," She says.

"Well I heard you've fell in love with a prince now you simply can't marry him if your a present so come home," He says.

"Why should I come back to the place I am sick of," She say's.

"Please Shirayuki I beg you," He replies.

"I'll think about it well then I think I want to see what you called me here for," She say's.

"I well I want to marry you soon and your curation is next year so I want you back by december," He say's.

"Oh I guess I'm trapped well then I guess I will have either talk to Zen and tell him the truth or run away," She says.

"I let you roam without the world knowing but I can't do that Shirayuki do whatever just be back by december 1st The carriage will be waiting well then good bye sister." He says.

"Farewell brother," Yuuki say's leaving going back in the carriage and then returning and going through the forest again and reaching Clearances at midnight. She goes to her room while Obi report's this all to Zen.

"So this is what she hid from me," Zen say's walking to Shirayuki's room she is sitting with her head in her lap. "Shirayuki," He say's the door was open.

"Oh Z-Zen I oh I um come in," She say;s.

"SHIrayuki you're a princess," Zen says her eye's widen and tears spill she nodded.

"H-How'd you know," She asks.

"Obi had been following you why are you crying," Zayn asks.

"Because this december I go back to my kingdom and at January I have my creation and then I will be wed to the best price," She says.

"Well why don't I be that prince," He asks.

"I don't know what my brother will say or your's for that matter," She says.

"Well why don't we talk about it," He asks.

"What is there to talk about," She asks.

"How to convince our sibling's of course," He say's.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the redhead is a princess and of a very important kingdom too well I guess we can ask for her hand so it's not just her hair that's priceless," Izana say's.

"Yes thank you Lord brother," Zen says.

"He said yes Shirayuki," Zen said.

"I can't wait," She says.

"Me eatin," Zen say's giving what was supposed to be a small kiss when Shirayuki put her hands around his neck he held her waist when suddenly.

"ZEN," Mitsuda said they instantly stepped a few feet away from each other with a blush on their faces.

"I'm here Mitsuhide," Zen say's when Mitsuhide rushes from behind to bush.

"Oh hi Shirayuki," He say's.

"Hello Mitsuhide," She say's.

"Zen a message came from Princess Shirayuki's kingdom she's being called back," He says.

"I'll go," Shirayuki says.

"But Shirayuki," Zen says.

"My people are calling me I'm sorry but I need to so Zen," She say's he nodded.

"Shirayuki may I come in," Zen says with a knock.

"Yes Zen," She say's he opens the door Shirayuki's windows and curtains are closed Zen closes the door behind him.

"Shirayuki," Zen says.

"Zen I'll be waiting for you," She say's she gives him a quick kiss he doesn't respond. "I'm sorry," She say's backing away.

"No it's ocky," Zen said kissing her once more. "May I come with you for just a wiel," He asks.

"I would love that but what about your duties," She say's.

"I have asked my brother for a month of," The say's.

"Well you better pack I will wait for you outside thank you Zen," She say's he nodded going to his room to pack.''

I CAN'T SPELL FORGIVE ME FOR MISTAKES AND A REVIEW PLEASE SEE YOU LATER!


	3. Chapter 3

HI THERE IT'S ME DEVIL'S LOOKOUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND WON'T BE WRITING ANYTIME SOON I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU GUYS SENT OVER FANFICTION OR SONG'S BECAUSE I GET INSPIRED BY THOSE I DON'T CARE THE GENRE OF THE SONG'S JUST PLEASE HELP ME AND SORRY ABOUT ME MISSING THE AMOUNT OF FANFICTION I DO BECAUSE IT SEEM'S LIKE I HAVE GOTTEN A BAD CASE OF IT AND WON'T BE WRITING ANY TIME SOONER I AM ALSO LOOK FOR ANIME TO WATCH I LOVE VAMPIRES SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE HELP ME.

LOVE DEVIL'S LOOKOUT


	4. Chapter 4

Zen was walking to the place where the carriage waited he went in the carriage waiting there was Shirayuki but in a gown she looked beautiful. She wore a black gown with a bow at the waist.

"Shall we go Zen," She asked sweetly he nodded the carriage began to move she broke the silence. "I can't wait to go back I really never went to the kingdom I only went when my brother called me my people knew that there was a princess but what they didn't know was that I was not in the castel.

"Oh," He replied still dazed.

"Zen are you ok," She asks.

"Ya I'm perfectly fine so," He says trying to play it off.

"Zen are you sure you want to marry me," She asks.

"I am 100%," He says. She smiles and blushes he kisses her deeply when they part they both are blushing they don't make eye contact and the carriage comes in to a stop.

"Mistress we have missed you," A bunch of maid's say rushing at her.

"I have missed you to," Shirayuki says.

They walk in Shirayuki hugs her brother.

"Shiri how have you been," He asks.

"Great big brother," She replies.

"Well you better go unpack I will have a talk with the prince," He say's she nodded running off.

I WILL POST SOON THANK YOU FOR WAITING PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"So you want my sister that just came back hand in marriage," ShriYuki's brother asked.

"Yes," Zen said confidently.

"Well then if you pass some tests then I'll let you," He said.

"Ok what are they," Zen asked.

"Oh you'll see just watch and wait," He said.

"I see," Zen said.

"Call me big brother," He said.

"I see thank you," Zen said.

"My pleasure," He said.

"Your majesty please excuse me but the ceremony is ready it will start 15 minutes please get the princess ready," A butler said.

"I see thank you," He said. "Please excuse me prince Zen," He said.

"No no it's nothing," Zen said.

"Show the prince to his room Aito," The prince said.

"Yes of course your majesty," Aito said.

"So what's up with the prince why does he want his sister to stay so badly," Zen asked.

"Well you see ever since they were little they were not allowed to meet for some reason and the prince loved his sister so but she wanted freedom, He was saddened and they were separated when he found out that she was staying with you he wanted this chance to bring her back," He said.

"Oh I see," Zen said he would want to ask Shriyuki about this later.

REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Chapter 6

HI everyone I'm sorry but this story will be put on hold for a while!


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers forgive me for my tardiness I hope to please you I am sick so chapter's might be late please Review! Your's truly Devil's lookout!

"Shirayuki," Zen yelled she was surrounded by many maids.

"Ah Zen there you are, may I be excused ladies," she said to her maid who scatherd gigling.

"Shirayuki you look tired," he said.

"Thank's a lot Zen I don't like all this attention," she said.

"It's no problem shall we talk," he asked offering his arm.

"We shall," she giggled.

"Shriyuki I wanted to ask you some questions can I," he asked.

"Um sure," she said.

"Why weren't you allowed to see your brother," he asked.

"We'll because I wasn't supposed to announced for a while they knew I was a princess but my parent's wanted to give me freedom so I was sent to my grandparent's at a young age," she answered.

"Why didn't you want to come back to this kingdom," he asked.

"I like my freedom at your castle it was some place no maid will surround me I won't have to learn this fancy manner I will be free and help people i always wanted to. I was never fit to be a princess I'm messy, and jumpy not elegant," she explained.

"You are elegant," he said he was talking fast.

"So any other questions," he knew she wasn't paying attention.

"Do you love me," he asked.

"I- Zen um," she was almost as red as her hair. "I do but I don't think I'm fit," she answered.

"You're the one I want so you'll always be fit," he said giving her a light joyus kiss.

"Thank you," she said he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. When suddenly some masked man attacked them. Zen brung out his sword they battled an intense battle. Shriyuki pulled out a herb that'll make him faint when he was down she shoved it in his mouth and he fell unconscious.

"Good work," Zen said he grabbed the man and carried him back by the shoulder some guard's saw and brought him to Shirayuki's brother.

"Zen this was what you had to pass you did well but you will have to wait some years," he said.

"Thank you big brother," Shirayuki said hugging him tightly.

"Anything for my precious sister," he said hugging her back. "Shirayuki tomorrow is your welcome back ceremony I'll go tend to the preparations I left you a gift in your room," he said Shirayuki pulled away.

"Really," she said he nodded and walked away, "Come on Zen there are so many things here I wonder what he gave me?" she said.

"Let's go then," he said. They walked to her room.

They walked to her room there was a strange oil there it had letters written on it _Put this in you hair I loved your long locks._ She put it in her hair befor Zen bid her goodbye then went to bed noticing it was quite late.

REVIEW!


	8. plese read this

SORRY I HAVE SOME TEST'S COMING UP THERE WON'T BE ANY CHAPTER'S PROBABLY FOR TWO DAYS THERE WILL BE BUT THE CHANCE IS LOW AFTER THREE TO FOUR DAYS ARE OVER THEN I WILL START THE EXAM'S ARE REALLY HARD!


	9. plese read

Hi everyone so I am not Devil-chan but am talking on her behalf. Her mother has fallen ill. She will try to write soon, but becuse of her mother and her grade's also her own health she will not be abel to update for a whiel. She is verry sorry I hope that you can wait she thank's you all for reading.

A friend.


	10. Good new's?

Hii everyone this is your lazy aouther I will be updateing soon in 2-4 day's anyway also IF U LIKE NALU go to my watt's app my username is 'devilslookout' it's a really good story in my opinion I will update that a lot but don't worry. I haven't forgeten about all my awsome reader's here. So this was just a head's up. Go read my NALU story and also expect a update in 2-4 day's I promise.


	11. Chapter 8

Shirayuki woke up refreshed. Maid's rushed around her room. She sghed. Well time to get ready. She got up and flung her legs off the beg feeling fuzzy slippers. She then walked to the bathroom. The bath was set. She slipped off her rope and got in. She soticed her hair now barely touched her shoulder. She sighed relaxing a bit.

AFTER GETTING READY CUZ DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THEIR? DOOO UUUUU? *WIggles eyebrows*

She walked in her big poofy red gown. It had black beautiful diamond jewels. It perfected her figure. She had some black jewelry.

"NOW I ANNOUNCE WITH PRIDE MY SISTER PRINCESS SHIRAYUKI," she heard. She stepped onto the big stade decorated with flowers. She gave a dazzling smile to everyone and curtsied the best she could. (Not one can become a perfect princesses in a week) "AND WITH THAT I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE HER SOON TO BE FIANCE PRINCE ZEN WISTALIA OF CALARIS!" with that Zen stepped out with this normal clothing. She saw prince Raji deflate. (Giggles)

After the tiring ceremony cuz I don't know what really goes on. I know there's socialising and FOOD (best part lol) but there's gotta be something else.

Shirayuki and Zen were walking in the garden. She had her normal clothes on because she preferred them.

"Sooo," she said turning feeling awkward.

"I'm glad you are with me," he smiled pushing a strand of hair behind of her ear. All of a sudden Obi jumped in front of them.

"Aww look at the cute couple," he teased.

"What are you doing here Obi," Zen asked annoyed.

"Aww you didn't want to see me," he asked.

"Of course we did where have you been," Shirayuki asked a smile on her face.

"I didn't want to get into all this royal business so I layed back," he answered.

"Uh huh and didn't do your job," Zen garden.

"I did just from really far away, anyway gotta go see you later Master, Princesses," he said hopping away. Zen sighed while Shirayuki giggled.

 **Were the Character's OCC I'll try to update this more! Sooooo did you like it.**

 **For my readers the conflict in the story will show up soon.**

 **What other pairing do you want in this story.**

 **Do you like this story because I'm kinda having second thoughts.**

 **I am going out of state but I will try to update and I am going to watch this anime again for more thingy idea's so be prepared for a better chapter i hope.**


	12. Chapter 9

"ZEN!" Mitsuhide yelled. They turned to see him and Kiki running over.

"Your brother is calling you back to the kingdom he want's you to leave tonight," Kiki said when she got close.

"What, Why," Zen asked confused.

"He didn't say all he said was he want's you back." Kiki said crossing her arms.

"I see," Zen said confused.

"You should go it's probably important," Shirayuki said.

"You're right," he smiled.

A WEEK LATER!

SHIRAYUKI'S P.O.V

It's been a week since Zen left. There isn't much to do other than lesson's. I want my old life back. Where I worked with plant's and was free to go anywhere. Now I was trapped in the castle. I would send letters to Zen but he seemed busy and I don't want to bother him. I am thinking of visiting him. My favorite part of the castle is the garden. I spend most of my time here writing or looking at the many plant's. Onii-san isn't paying much attention to me but when he see's me he goes into a childish act. It's pretty funny. I asked him if I can work with plant's but he prefers me not to. I often sneak out of the castle to go into the forest. I get caught easily. I also feel if someone's watching me I don't know why.

I hear a tree rustling making me turn around. Suddenly.

"Hey there Princess," Obi says smiling.

"Obi, what are you doing here," she asks.

"Master was worried about you so he sent me," he said biting into a apple from her basket.

"Why would he worry," she asked tilting her head but the obvious blush was there.

"He said something about your letter's sounding different, how does a letter sound," Obi said a bit grumpily.

"How long have you been watching me," She asked.

"A while," he answered.

"You've been watching me for the past week," she mumbled.

"What was that Princess," Obi asked.

"Were you watching me for the past week," she asked more boldly.

"You have been haven't you," She said.

He stayed quiet.

"Go back now or I'll call the guards," She said sharply. He was shocked by her voice. "And tell Zen I would like to meet him to discuss this," she added turning away and walking.

Why in the world would Zen send Obi after her. Or leave him here. She was sending him letters every day. Did he not trust her. Why in the world was OBI still here!?

 **Still haven't rewatched it so i'm kinda just going with the flow sorry I'll watch it again soon. I Really am happy you like this please keep reviewing to keep me motivated.!**


End file.
